


we look so good, and we never even try

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: Rockstar and bad influence!Reader ruins David over the course of one night.





	we look so good, and we never even try

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off an ask for a David x reader from a insta video with Tangerine Mongoose. And I kinda ran with it hard! I hope you like it. It was heavily inspired by Do It All The Time by IDKHOW! Love you all and ty for reading ♥️♥️♥️

~~~$~~~

They say David Dobrik has a type. The internet gossiped about how he liked girls that were more famous than him, Liza must have given him a complex. Madison Beer, Kendall Jenner, Miranda Cosgrove all rumored flings of his. None of this was true and, nah, fame level didn’t matter.

His type is you. You just happen to be famous.

~~~$~~~

You’d started a silly garage band five years ago and were heading to the Grammy's in a month with several nominations. You thought your life was crazy and filled with luck, until you met David. A boy who drew fame and money to him with paintball guns, flamethrowers and recorded drunken nights out. You can’t believe they call  _you_  a success story.

And what can you say, you’re in your early twenties, rich and want to get into as much trouble as possible while living in LA. So, it’s kind of fate when your guitarist says he met some crazy dude named Zane at the bar you were drinking at and he invited the whole band back to a house in the hills for a party. He also said something about YouTube, but whatever all exposure is good exposure at this point in your career.

(They don’t know what’s about to hit them. If the vlog squad was a ten on the scales when it comes to madness and nights only remembered from the phone videos, you and your friends were a hundred. There’s partying and then there’s  _partying_.)

When you meet David, you’re enraptured and you decide quickly that you want to ruin him. Such a driven, confident man who’s used to watching other people live instead of experiencing it for himself. You’re drawn to him like a tiger to prey, and David, well, David wants to be eaten.

~~~$~~~

That’s how he finds himself surrounding by his friends and the members of the band they’re all in love with; high, wild and camera-less. Yeah, he got the obligatory footage and thumbnail, MY FAVORITE BAND CRASHED MY PARTY?!??!!! But that was before (Y/N) had sunk her teeth in, asking about his job and life while vaguely disinterested, but looking at him like he was the only person in the universe that mattered to her.

Oh no, she was a problem.

Her presence alights a longing in him that nobody else had before; not Jason giving him shit for his lack of experience on the podcast, not Toddy shaking his head at him for not knowing something obvious about drugs or partying and damn well not Liza with her tales of dabbling in the things David only records. (Y/N) coaxes a yearning out of him that he didn’t know existed, that he’s convinced himself he didn’t have.

That’s how he justifies the insane level this party had gotten to. Drugs are free flowing, the booze is close to being gone and his friends are dispersed around his house, all completely fucked up. Living in the realm of vlogging, this was a rare occasion when all cameras were thrown to the wayside. The single friends are fucking strangers in different rooms or causing chaos in the open space of the house, and the couples are wrapped in each other like no one else exists.

Everyone is in their own world, high and floating, and his world is on the grass in his backyard, waiting patiently on her knees for an answer from his sitting form.

She had dragged him out here after he was a couple shots deep, laying him on the ground and ruining all make outs for him forever. The had left a conversation with Zane, Matt and a couple techies that worked with her band. Matt had some ecstasy, and they were making fun of his early 2000s drug choice when Molly was so readily available in Hollywood, not to mention in this house. David was so curious in his drunken state, he just kept asking question after question. (Y/N) was determined to give him the answers when she pulled him outside.

He doesn’t verbally answer, he just leans forward and sucks the neon purple pill off her finger, telling her if he dies like the after school specials say he will, she better write a song about him.

She says she’s gonna write one either way.

~~~$~~~

He’s wrapped so prettily in his innocence when you first met him that you couldn’t look away. From how he gulps down the pill to the way he downs a fourth shot with your drummer, you feel a need to take him apart.

The night is deep, the suns promise of rising only a few short hours away and David’s laying shirtless on top of his black pool table. Most people are passed out or left to continue the fun else where. There’s an older man with his bleach blond girlfriend passed out on the couch and cuddling your bassist, only a stones throw away from where the two of you are. Where you’re sucking marks into David’s chest while he moans into the room like you’re both alone. He’s skin is rippling with bumps wherever you touch and he’s so needy, the pill taking over his senses.

You pull your lips away and he’s jerking up on the table, grabbing and hauling you into his lap, murmuring into the skin of your shoulder, “No, no, no, no. You can’t stop touching me, that’s not fair. Feels so good, don’t stop (Y/N).”

Your answering laugh might sound mischievous, but your intent is  _soo_  much more wicked than he realizes when you tell him to take you to his bedroom.

~~~$~~~

David didn’t know feeling like this was a possibility. There are chills all over him as he rubs his back over the contrasting textures of his wood floor and the silky, white rug he was half laying on near the foot of his bed. He thinks he could come from just this, if he really concentrated. But he doesn’t need to. Not with (Y/N) laying next to him, fully spread out on the wood, watching him like a hawk.

“You think that feels good? You should let me massage your head,” she laughs out, sitting up to grip the bottle of champagne she had brought with her when he led her down the hall and to his room. She’s in the middle of swallowing around the bottle when David sits up just a bit to throw his head into her lap and moaning out a  _fuck yes_.

“Open,” she commands, holding the bottle over his face, bringing it close to his lips. He is so wrapped under her spell, dropping his jaw and looking up at her with wonder. She pours the carbonated booze in, spilling around the sides of his mouth. It might be too much, he’s had enough to drink, he doesn’t need anymore. What he does need though, is anything she’ll give him.

When her hands comb through his hair and begin to softly knead his scalp, David swallows the liquid and lets out these tiny whimpers, eyes falling shut. He wiggles his head in her lap, begging for more. The touch makes his entire body shudder. At this moment in time, he would let (Y/N) lead him into the gates of hell if it meant she would continue to touch him. He’s known this woman less than six hours and she has him upside down and questioning who he is, his wants, his goals. Her fingers slide down to his neck and he thinks he’d give her his Tesla to feel her lips on him again.

“Feels good, huh? Like your skin is having its own orgasm,” she giggles while he nods dumbly at her. David wants to crawl inside her and never leave.

She’s lifting his head then, moving around his body and straddling him, like she had on the pool table. She pulls off her thread bare cotton crop top, leaving her in only a bralette and black skinny jeans that scrape against his hips so perfectly. She runs her hands from the waist band of his pants upwards, the touch makes David whimper and shake his head from side to side, not enough but so good. Her palms brush his nipples, causing him to gasp a soft  _ah_ , and then her fingers wrap around both sides of his throat.

David eyes burst open at the feel of her tongue on his lower stomach, beginning to lick upwards, following the trail her hands had just left. He can’t stop himself when he grabs her under her arms and flips them, pushing her down against the soft rug. He brackets her body with arms on either side of her head, grinding his hips down against her, panting out roughly. He’s so hard, he just wants to be come already. The pleasure she brings is all-consuming and blissful, but also a tease of what he could be feeling.

“ _Daaavid_ ,” She simpers, going to wrap her legs around his waist and push her pelvis up to meet the slow, hard roll of his hips. She runs her hands up and down his arms, relishing in the noises she brings out of the man. His gaze is so clouded with want as it bores into her. He’s so close to losing control and she wants to see it more than anything.

“How do you feel, do you want to come yet?”

He nods his bent head, snapping his pelvis roughly, crying out.

“Not yet, baby. Don’t you want to feel how good my mouth is? Don’t you want that?”

And god, is he fucking torn. He wants to come, so badly. The chills all over his body a promise of an experience he doesn’t want to wait for. But, the image of her mouth devouring him stirs a monster inside that wants only that for the rest of time. He stares at her blankly, looking for guidance, his lower body weighing down on top of her. He wants everything she’ll give him.

He doesn’t know how his body becomes situated on the edge of the bed, legs twitching while she works his jeans open, and he doesn’t care to remember. Not when she’s placing feather kisses on his thighs, hand coming up to grip his shaft while wet heat envelopes him. Closing his eyes and letting her work him over, David staves away the tightness in his stomach. Her mouth feels like velvet hell, and he can’t help the grunt that rises up in his chest and explodes into the room when she takes him in all the way, tapping the back of her throat while her tongue flicks and massages the base of his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _FUCK_ ,” he’s all but screaming when the hand wrapped around the base of his dick grips too hard. His gut seizes and begins to flutter along side his legs. His death grip of the duvet under him pulls the cover up and he falls back into the bed. He’s coming and he’s not. She’s giving his tip kitten licks and humming around his ruined orgasm. There is fire inside him, burning him alive. Twitching on the bed, David wants to curse this woman, throw her out of his house.

Instead he’s sitting up and pushing her back, making her lose balance and fall on her ass in front of him. The glare he gives her is the angriest he thinks he’s ever mustered when she coyly purrs,

“What? Don’t you want to come inside me?”

It goes to show what the drug is doing to him, because he didn’t even consider that an option. And yeah, he wants that. He’s wants to feel her grip around him and pull out his orgasm. He wants her to ruin sex forever for him, because he’s sure that’s what it’ll do. Then, causing his brain to short circuit, she stands and begins peeling her too tight jeans from her legs, exposing a pair of black lace boy shorts that match her bralette. But she’s not walking over to straddle him like David wants. No, she’s walking over to his floor to ceiling windows, running a finger under his chin, lightly turning his head to follow her.

Head tilted and thumbs hooking into the tops of her panties, she’s pulls them down, just slightly below her hipbones. When David can tear his eyes away, her watches (Y/N) lick her full, bottom lip, long and slow.

Shivers still radiate down the mans body, even as he’s lifting himself off the bed with strength and speed he didn’t know he still had in him. Everything is blurred in his vision until he reaches her soft, warm body, carding his arms through hers and wrapping around her. His lips go immediately for hers, tongue sinking into her mouth with no hesitation. Her torso is pressed back against the glass, sinful fucking hips rolling against his.

He doesn’t ever want this to stop.

Not as she’s spinning them around til he’s flat against the window, and not when she’s pushing him down, moving along with him to settle on his lap, knees under her frame. The cold glass on his skin is an amazing contrast to the warmth of the girl sucking and biting his neck and chest. Her deft hands move to push and pull the material down and off his legs, with only a little help from the man. He arches and wiggles off the clothing, ridiculous in his flailing, but her assault doesn’t cease, no it doesn’t even slow. Then, there’s slightly damp, coarse lace rubbing against his cock so sweetly. It’s a little painful, but the feeling of contact on skin so sensitive makes David grab her hips and begin to grind along with the woman’s movements.

David understands addiction firsthand in this moment; it’s pulling lace to side and sinking down onto him, wet and hot, too tight and fast. She’s stretching back, arms behind her head, moaning into the room her approval while taking his dick in as far as possible, bottoming out. Her cunt is fluttering around him, she’s supporting herself when she begins to ride him like a play thing, like he isn’t even there. His hands almost feel wrong on her in this moment, he feels like he should be sitting back and watching her take what she wants while he brims on the edge of losing his mind.

They don’t feel so wrong when she finally snaps her back and head to him, wraps her arms around his neck and goes to latch onto his throat, lips sucking and biting so hard, David thinks there will be a bruise for the next couple of days. She speeds up her long, deep strokes, mewling against his skin. He doesn’t even mean to start yanking her against him, but it happens. And the resulting cry from the girl on top of him is so infatuating he does it again and again, lost in it.

This is purgatory.

This is bliss.

He doesn’t realize he’s coming until a hand pulls the back of his hair sharply. It doesn’t make him snap his neck back though. His teeth in her shoulder assure him of that, but he can’t recall when it happened. Every nerve ending is vibrating, wave after wave of ecstasy roll over him. His eyes closed and crinkled, he’s groaning these loud, needy sounds into the room, but her hips don’t stop, his hands don’t let them. David thinks it’s only fair if he dies in this moment, accepting he will never have a moment this mind numbingly pleasurable ever again in his life. He’d accept death like an old friend.

He’s rutting into her now, coming down a bit with each thrust, and her scent of champagne and perfume focuses him, he can take in the room and the fact that (Y/N) was twitching in his arms, gripping his hair too tight and whispering obscenities in his ear, still in the middle of her own orgasm. He doesn’t let go of her shoulder, he just soothes the skin between his teeth with his tongue when she begins to whimper.

David is in fucking love.

He thinks he really means that as he falls over, her body coming with him. He doesn’t know how the beanbag chair got so close to them or if it was there the whole time, but he’s grateful. He’s laying on his side, the girl wrapped around him as he undulates into her wet cunt languidly. Pulling out, he can barely touch his now soft dick, it’s too much and makes random muscles spasm throughout his body. Slumping back against the fabric, he looks over at her, shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm, mouth hung open and staring at him like he’s the sun. It makes him reach out and run his thumbs over her lip and hook behind her teeth, it also makes her snap her eyes close and writhe a couple times.

David can’t help what happens next, the sight of her eyes closing stirs a need inside him to do the same. He leans back and drops his eyes shut.

How did tonight end up here?

He feels a hand come to rest on his chest eventually, weight dipping beside him on the chair and it soothes his head. He lets the poison and new addictions of the night pull him into darkness and he pointedly doesn’t think about tomorrow

Even though the sun is already rising over the hills.

~~~$~~~

David is so tired the next night. He is being drug out to some U.S. Weekly party for… something. His publicist dressed him, Jack and Natalie were going with to make sure he talked to enough people and David wanted In-N-Out and sleep. But, apparently this was important. All of Jacks clients were going to be there and blah, blah, blah.

He had no energy to listen to the semantics of this bullshit night. Not when he was nursing the worst hangover ever and trying to forget that he doesn’t know where (Y/N) went to this morning, or afternoon, whatever. He woke up alone in a bean bag chair, covered in come. It was the most wild night he’d ever had and he wanted more with her. Maybe not the booze or drugs (At least not on the regular, I mean shit, who was he, Zane?), but he wanted her, the girl that makes him feel like a firework embodied. He wants her all over again, and he’ll see that happen… when he doesn’t feel like eight different kinds of death.

That’s when David suddenly starts believing fate.

When he’s at that dumb party and starts recording some basic ass Snapchat promo with Tana Mongeau and behind the blonde a couple yards is (Y/N), talking with a journalist, having her picture taken at several different angles. He almost instantly forgets the discomfort of being sick when she angles his body towards him, showing the oversized red hoodie dress she was wearing (and only wearing, with thigh high black Louboutins and a black velvet choker, fuck him sideways) was a signature Clickbait hoodie. The one she had ripped off him the night before.

She winks at him, points to her outfit and continues the conversation she was having with the reporter. David flushes when Tana snaps her head back from looking at the rockstar and says,

“You really don’t deserve that.”

He shrugs, grin real wide when he retorts,

“I know.”

~~~$~~~


End file.
